The present embodiments relate to a quick fill dispenser integrated into a refrigerator appliance.
Users often use a water dispenser from a refrigerator appliance to fill small containers such as, for example, drinking glasses. However, this practice often dispenses water at a flow rate that is unable to quickly fill large containers. Thus, there is a need to rapidly fill containers, for example, pitchers, beverage coolers, cooking pots, coffee makers, and/or sport bottles, etc., from a refrigerator.